


Touched in the Head

by God0fMischief



Series: The Sexual Imaginarium of Lieutenant Reginald Barclay [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autofellatio, Barclay is always gonna be a horny creep, Crossover, F/M, Imagination, Male Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fMischief/pseuds/God0fMischief
Summary: Lieutenant Reginald Barclay has eyes for Seven of Nine, but is unable to bring himself to proposition her. So he pleases himself in a unique way.





	Touched in the Head

Lieutenant Reginald Barclay's shoulders sagged as he stepped into the safety of his quarters after a shift that had lasted for far too long. Captain Janeway had been kind enough to grant the crew time off for all the overtime hours they had worked. As he sunk down onto the couch with closed eyes and a smile on his face, he listened to the silence and sighed. Staring up into the near-darkness of the space, Reginald observed the way the stars of the galaxy they were flying through lit up the room just slightly from the only window. His mind began to wander, bringing up the mission they had finally finished, the people he had encountered both old and new, and, finally, Seven of Nine. 

The pair had been assigned together for the first time since he'd transferred onto Voyager for a total of three weeks to assist Engineering in ship-wide repairs after they had gotten caught in an asteroid family. Things had gone well beyond the fact that he and Seven very rarely spoke to each other unless necessary. She was immensely private with everyone who wasn't Captain Janeway or the Doctor, which he understood and tried his best to respect. But damn if he wasn't interested in getting to know her more. Her personality – from what she showed - intrigued him immensely. Seven was blunt, calculating, sometimes cold one minute and slightly lukewarm the next. He wondered if her body was as cold as her gaze. Barclay cursed himself for the thought and turned onto his side, facing the direction of the doorway. 

More images of Seven popped into his mind despite his protestations; the piercing blue of her eyes, her plump pink lips that looked soft and inviting, her hair when it became unkempt after a long day of work in the Jeffries tubes. Mentally his eyes moved down her body, picturing her slender neck and the way her breasts sometimes swung in time with her hips when she walked. He began imagining running his hands over her slender waist softly, wondering what the fabric of her jumpsuit felt like. He closed his eyes, as his fingers slowly ran down feeling each rib and Borg implant the Doctor had left in place around her chest and abdomen, his breath hitched and he trailed farther down to the area where the outline of her panties usually appeared.  

Reginald opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back with the back of his forearm gracing his forehead. A part of him didn't want to do this – didn't want to daydream about someone who would never be his. He thought back to his days on the Enterprise, serving under Captain Jean-Luc Picard and sighed. Thoughts of Counselor Deanna Troi flooded his mind – experiences both real, imagined, and holodeck-made seized him and he wondered for just a split second, if the holodeck couldn't recreate Seven. He shook his head trying to put off the ideas and scenarios he most certainly wanted to dream up, not really noticing his hand trailing down his body until he gasped. He looked down and saw an erection – _his_ erection pulsing up through the fabric of his pants.  

 _Without thinking, he squeezed at himself a little, imagining they were Seven's precious, soft-looking hands. He had closed his eyes again by now while he kneaded himself through his pants, twisting and turning his hips as he went._  

 _Seven of Nine crawled over Reginald and rested her head just above his erect member, moving her index finger up and down his length. He groaned under her teasing, feeling fire burn down his spine making him want more. He looked at her from under his eyelashes and almost moaned in response to her smirking – God how he wanted her on him. She took his pants down, massaging his inner thighs to relax him a little and -_  

The door chime rang out, bringing him back to the present. He looked down at his hand stroking his member erotically and cursed. "Computer," he whispered. "T-tell them I...Tell them I'm asleep and do not wish to be disturbed." The computer beeped in answer and passed along the message while Barclay stood up, his hands stroking himself even faster now, as he moved to the bed across the room. A pang of ecstasy took over him and he leaned down onto the bed, holding himself up with one arm as he continued stroking with the other. 

 _He hand suddenly became Seven's as she worked him from behind, whispering dirty things into his ear. His hips bucked and sped up, pumping into her hand faster as the seconds went by. Her lips grazed his right shoulder blade, sending him closer to an edge he didn't know was there. He pushed her hand away begrudgingly, not ready to end their tryst just yet. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he placed his hands on the sides of her arms at the elbows, and pulled gently, silently requesting her to bend down. Seven bent down a little and kissed the tip of his member before peeking up at him with uncertainty. He realized she had never done this before and smiled. Caressing her hair, he nodded to her as he whispered reassurances that it would be okay. "There's nothing to worry about, Seve-," he was cut short as her long tongue whipped up and down his shaft, causing his words and any basic brain power he had left to falter._  

 _The warmth of her tongue wrapped around him as she sucked hard with her wet mouth. Up and down her head went, her throat opening and inviting him deeper and deeper into her mouth until his mind went almost completely blank. Reginald could feel her warm saliva drip out of the corners of her mouth and down his length and he moaned harder than he ever had in his life._  

The moan he heard was muffled. He pulled up slightly and felt his cock rub against his tongue. Salty precum grazed his lips, sending him into a frenzy. He pushed his head down harder onto himself, straining to get his cock deeper down into his own throat. With desperation coursing through his body, he laid down on his back and entered into the yoga  _halsana_ position – he positioned his legs over his head, with his fully erect member pointing down at his face. He rested his left hand on the back of his thigh and used his right to guide his hot member into his mouth. Pushing down onto his thigh, he thrust into himself, rotating his own tongue up and down his cock. The moans emitting from his throat vibrated down his shaft threatening to release the pressure building up within him. 

 _Seven pushed herself down as far as she could go onto Reginald, looking at him with a knowing and mischievous glint in her eyes. He couldn't help moaning loudly as he held her head down and pushed up into her mouth like his life depended on it. His hips began to make a figure eight motion as he pumped nonstop into the wetness of her mouth, egged on by more of her saliva dripping out and pooling at the base of his abdomen. With both hands, he held her head in place, looking down into her eyes as he both caressed and fucked the living hell out of her face. Seven pushed up on the sides of the bed, and he released his hold on her allowing her to catch her breath._  

 _He began jerking himself off, arching his back bit by bit as he stared at her. "Again. Please. Don't stop. I don't want you to stop." He begged, all traces of his stutter dead and gone. Seven nodded, smirking again as she cupped both her hands around Barclay's wide, slick girth and flicked her tongue over the tip. Just as he opened his mouth to protest from all the teasing, she dipped her head and deep throated his cock, swirling her tongue around the sides of him over and over. Reginald's body was on fire now, arching up, up, up into her until he could go no more. The fire coursing all throughout his body seeped down and collected into the base of his cock until cum rammed out and into Seven's mouth and onto her face._  

Barclay rested against the bed, looking up at the ceiling with hot semen splattered onto his face and seeping out of the corner of his mouth, trying to catch his breath from the fantasy that had just concluded. Slowly, he sat up, taking care to be mindful of how he moved. His whole body hurt (in a good way) - he didn't want injure himself and have to explain it or lie to the medical team. He stood up, rushing off into the dark towards his bathroom. Hopping into the sonic shower, he hummed quietly to himself and a cool, refreshed feeling waved over him. Reginald began to wonder what Seven was up to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together, which I am sure is obvious. I expect to write more for a new adult series staring the mischievous misgivings and sexual proclivities of Reg Barclay. I already have a few ideas up my sleeve!


End file.
